An Untold Story
by CSCreations
Summary: Hades is hiding something that Emma and Killian need to know. That in the past they had met again in the Enchanted Forest and had fallen in love until Hades sapparated them and took their memories. Hades forces Emma to let Killian chained in the beanstalk and that completely changes Emma's selfish desicion into a romantic one.
The Underworld. A place filled with misery and destruction until our heroes came .When they arrived in the Underworld hope started to grow as a beautiful white flower and with the flowers love started to grow , the love that never gives up that will come to the end of the world for its other half, the love of Emma Swan and Killian Jones. It's been 2 weeks since they arrived and so far they helped a lot of people move on and go to the best place for them. Emma and Killian were at their Underworld - home sleeping, well as long as you can sleep under a red sky but anyway. She was resting to his arms feeling his love for her and as she was doing that she dreamt. It wasn't like her previous dream full of sadness and worry it was more like a vision. It was like she had dreamt this dream before. She was tied up and she was wearing a blue dress and a corset. As she was trying to understand where she was someone appeared. A black clothed man with a black mask covering his face. At first, she couldn't recognize him but when she saw his eyes she understood it was her Killian.

''Hang on, I will free you'' He said and freed her from the ropes.

''Who are you?'' She said

''It doesn't matter now come on I will show you the way out'' Killian said and leaned to a door.

''Wait! How can I ever repay you for freeing me?'' Emma said it was like she was meeting him for the first time all over again.

''You can do something for it'' Killian said and pointed to his lips. Emma crushed her lips onto his ,the fire in their kiss woke Emma up and so did Killian.

''Emma, love are you okay?'' Killian said looking worried

''Yeah, I am sorry I woke you, babe'' Emma said

''It's okay now tell me, was it a bad dream?'' Killian said

''No, more like a vision I must had seen before .It was you and me meeting each other for the first time'' Emma said

''You saw the beanstalk, then?'' Killian said

''No, it was like we met somewhere else and...''Emma said but Killian interrupted her by hugging her

''Hush now everything is going to be okay I am not leaving your side never again'' Killian said and that relieved Emma.

''I know I love you, Killian'' Emma said

''I love you too, my love'' Killian said and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

Tomorrow they were still searching for a way out of the Underworld but Emma was still thinking her dream.

''Hello, honey how was your night?'' David said

''Very good, yours? You phoned mum is everything okay?'' Emma said

''Yes she is fine with your brother in Storybook waiting for us'' David said

''Don't worry we will find a way to get back'' David said and hugged his daughter and went to Regina's side

''Did you find anything?'' David said

''No, but according to my sister Hades wants some ingredients to create a portal'' Regina said

''And? What of it?'' David said

''The ingredients are simple wisdom, courage, hope and love and he picked them all except one, love'' Regina said

''So how's he is supposed to pick this?'' Emma said

''I don't know I really don't but we will keep searching'' Regina said and left with Robin Hood and the others.

* * *

At Hades palace Hades was looking at a box probably a magic box that contained something. Suddenly Zelina entered the palace.

''Hello, Hades''Zelina said

''Oh, Zelina you finally decided to make chaos with me'' Hades said leaving the box to the table

''Only for taking back child''Zelina said

''Of course how are the heroes going?'' Hades said ''Again trying to discover my plans?'' He said with irony in his eyes.

''Well, yes they want to find what you have in your mind for the last ingredient, so what do you have?''Zelina said

''Ah, love the most powerful ingredient of all you are wondering now what is going to be and how I am going to get it but I assure you it's something I am preparing for a long time ''Hades said and held the pages Liam stole for him it was the colorful rivers.

''You cheated all of them you are not making a time portal you want to create a powerful weapon''Zelina said

''Exactly, you have always been a clever woman'' Hades said

''But for who , who you want to destroy?''Zelina said

''An old enemy you have you heard '' _the saviors''?'' Hades said_

''The saviors? It's just an ancient myth''Zelina said

''Unfortunately, it's the truth. Every 100 years this old phenomenon appears , the savior the only ones who can defeat the darkness, well me they are here ''Hades said

''Here? In the Underworld? And why you haven't already defeated them?''Zelina said

''It's not that simple to kill the saviors is a very hard thing you must make the most powerful weapon of all something that is quite sharp and very hard to find'' Hades said

''And what is this? A spindle?'' Zelina said and Hades smiled to the magic box

''These boxes I know them they keep memories, you couldn't defeat the saviors so you took their memories but why? Who are those saviors?''Zelina said

''Let's just say that they are very annoying and a big trouble , you see the saviors are more powerful when they are together so there's no better way for me to separate them by taking their memories of them.'' Hades said

''And you failed you didn't separate them''Zelina said

''Yet'' Hades said and looked the box.

* * *

Hook went to the Jolly Roger to find something that could help them find Hades but he discovered something along the way. He looked under his bed and saw a page , a Storybook page. He looked the page and saw what Emma had seen in her dream, he with a black mask and Emma with a beautiful dress were kissing like it was the first time. He ran to tell Emma.

''Emma, I found something'' Killian said

''Really, what? Did you find anything for Hades?'' Emma said

''No, something appeared to my ship while I was searching'' Killian said and gave Emma the page.

''That's impossible it's like my dream actually the same'' Emma said

''It was a vision, what Hades hides from us?'' Emma said

''I don't know but we will find out soon ''Killian said and they left.

* * *

 _ENCHANTED FOREST A LONG TIME AGO..._

 _Hook woke up in his ship with a black eye from a punch. He didn't know what happened to him. He stood up and remembered the lass he had met in the tavern, a blonde beautiful lass who companied him to his ship and then had disappeared, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He went outside to his crew, he was now wearing his old black pirate costume, his lips had still the flavor of hers , the flavor of his one true love._

 _''Smi''Killian said_

 _''Aye, Captain?''Smi said_

 _''Where's that girl?'' Killian said_

 _''What girl? Oh, you mean the blond lass from the tavern I don't know, Captain''Smi said_

 _''Well, we need to find her, I need to find her immediately'' Killian said_

 _''Captain, what's got into you?''Smi said_

 _''I don't know, I have that feeling that somehow we connected in a way in a dream or in real life ...I just want to see her again tell the crew about it'' Killian said he had fallen in love with her, he knew that feeling at his lips was something he hadn't felt before._

 _Many days passed and Killian couldn't find the lass that she had stolen his heart. One day he was just looking some maps at his room when..._

 _''Captain''Smi got inside_

 _''What is it did you find her?'' Killian said_

 _''No, sir unfortunately not we searched all the Enchanted Forest''Smi said and Killian got angry and pulled all the maps out of his desk_

 _''How's is this even possible, that she just disappeared? If at least had known her name'' Killian said and suddenly he noticed something under the table it was Emma's bracelet._

 _''Smi, call a wizard to do the locator spell, I will find that girl'' Killian said and left with his horse._

* * *

 _Emma and Snow were at the Enchanted Forest try to find a way to get back to Storybook and with them was Mulan and Aurora._

 _''We should split up in order to find the compass and you really need to find new clothes'' Mulan said and left with Aurora._

 _''So, how are we going to find clothes to this place?'' Emma said_

 _''We will don't forget that I was a princess here'' Snow said. They found clothes in the village, Emma now was wearing a beautiful blue dress, a corset and her hair curled down._

 _They walked into a path filled with roses , Snow tried to cut a rose_

 _''No, don't cut it , it can be poisonous'' Emma said and suddenly a man appeared._

 _''I don't know if they are poisonous but you're trans passing the Captain's field and no one is trans passing Blackbeard's field you will walk the plank for that, take them!'' He said and the pirates took Emma and Snow at his ship._

* * *

Killian and Smi had found a wizard and Killian gave the bracelet to him so that he could find Emma. Suddenly when the wizard did his magic the bracelet shined.

''Now, the only thing you need to do is to follow it and it will show you who are you looking for'' The wizard said

''Thank you, there's your payment'' Killian said and left a bunch of money at the table and he left to follow the bracelet. He was following the bracelet with his horse for hours when suddenly he saw something. A Lake full of Swans.

''Ah, perfect this was a waste of time and where did the stupid wizard lead me to a lake full of Swans'' Killian said

''Don't give up, Captain we will find her'' Smi said and Killian nodded

''Captain, look!''Smi said and pointed a ship

''Let's go'' Killian said

''Sir, its Blackbeard's ship I don't he likes us that much''Smi said

''I don't care if Blackbeard has my girl prisoned I will give him a punishment he will never forget'' Killian said and noticed something in Smi's bag, it was a mask.

''Can I borrow this?'' Killian said and took the mask.

''Captain, why do you need a mask?''Smi said

''It won't be fun if she realizes from the start who I am and also Blackbeard will not know that the man who is sword fighting with is Captain Hook'' Killian said

''Clever, Captain''Smi said and Killian got off the horse , put on the mask and walked to the ship. There Blackbeard had tied up Emma and Snow like prisoners.

''Good, now we will never get back home'' Emma said

''Don't worry someone will save us'' Snow said

''Yeah? Who? Zorro?'' Emma said and suddenly a black clothed man with a mask appeared and started to fight with Blackbeard she couldn't believe her eyes, when he finally defeated him Smi went to free Snow and Killian went to free Emma.

''You okay?'' Killian said

''I suppose because of you'' Emma said and looked his blue eyes.

''It's you'' Killian said he had found the lass that she had stolen his heart.

''Who are you?'' Emma said and Killian finally saw her face, he had found her as they were looking each other captivating they got off the hood of their capes, Emma was captivated from his beauty and so was he.

''How can I ever repay you for freeing me?'' Emma said

''No need at least you're safe, come on I will take you to my ship and I will help you find what you want'' Killian said he had found the girl he met that day.

''Thank you, Captain'' Snow said and Killian said to the crew

''We won, men with bravery and fairness we will fight enemies now let's go back to our ship'' Killian said and Snow was watching Emma being captivated from Killian she had a feeling that her little girl was falling in love.

* * *

When they got back to the ship Killian agreed to take them to find the compass but he forgot to take off the mask.

''I am sorry, Captain Jones?'' Emma said

''Aye, love?'' Killian said and Emma blushed

''I just wanted to thank you for freeing us'' Emma said and got closer to him.

''I just don't know... I have a feeling that we know each other please take off the mask'' Emma said and Killian took off the mask and Emma saw a very handsome man.

''You're...I mean'' Emma said

''I know'' Killian said and Emma laughed

''So, why are you hiding your face?'' Emma asked

''It was the first time I did and the last one, in order to Blackbeard won't recognize me'' Killian said and Emma nodded but as she was looking him in the eyes the rope she was holding fell of her hands.

''I am so sorry, I am so clumsy'' Emma said

''It's okay'' Killian said and helped her gather the rope when Smi appeared.

''I am sorry, Captain but the crew is tired and...''Smi said but Killian interrupted him

''And you think you are going to sleep now? You are so optimist Smi we have a very large voyage in front of us to find the compass now get back to work'' Killian said and Emma looked at him.

''You know, you don't have to be so strict and cold with them they are still people ''Emma said

''Maybe you're right'' Killian said and smiled to her

''You know that you haven't tell me your name yet'' Killian said

''Oh, I am Emma'' Emma said

''Emma what a beautiful name you know the name Emma here means'' a beautiful flower'' and as it seems you live up to it'' Killian said and Emma smiled

''These flowers grow at the other side of the village maybe if you want I can show them to you'' Killian said

''It will be my honor'' Emma said

'' But for now go to rest you've been through a lot today'' Killian said and Emma left smiling and went to her room.

* * *

Inside the room was Snow and when she saw her daughter smiling she smiled too.

''Well, how did it go with the Captain?'' Snow said

''What?...What do you mean?'' Emma said and sat on the bed

''Oh, please I saw that smile on your face and the way you were looking at him when he saved us its love at first sight, isn't it?'' Snow said and Emma didn't say anything because she knew that Snow was right.

''I just feel that I know him from somewhere but I don't remember where, he said that tomorrow he will take me to see the flowers that have my name'' Emma said

''Oh, these are my favourite flowers'' Snow said

''You want to come too?'' Emma said

''No, No of course not it's your date after all ''Snow said and Emma blushed

''It's not a date just...''Emma said but Snow interrupted her

''Okay just bring me one'' Snow said and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day something was wrong with the steering wheel of the ship and the Captain had to fix it. Emma went to find him.

''I am sorry Smi have you seen the Captain?'' Emma said

''He is at his room fixing some problems of the ship''Smi said and Emma went to his room , the door was open she saw him fixing something but she knocked the door anyway.

''Ah, Smi I told you not to bother me!'' Killian said

''I am sorry, I didn't want to bother you'' Emma said and Killian turned around

''I am so sorry I thought you were Smi , Good morning love'' Killian said and Emma smiled

''Good morning, I just wanted to ask you if this walk in the flowers field was still on'' Emma said

''Of course it does wait for me at your room I will come as fastest as I can'' Killian said and Emma smiled.

Later he came to take her.

''You're sure you don't want to come?'' Killian said

''Of course I am sure, enjoy yourselves'' Snow said and Emma and Killian left.

''Smi where's my horse?'' Killian said

''It's right here, Captain'' Smi said but before he goes Killian said to him:

''Thank you, Smi and go to lay down for a bit and tell the crew to do the same too'' Killian said and smiled to him and Smi was looking at him strange.

''Of course, Captain thank you'' He said and left Emma was touching the horse

''He likes you'' Killian said

''So, are you ready?'' Killian said

''What? To get on the horse I don't think I am what If I break a leg or something?'' Emma said

''I won't let that happen'' He said and they smiled, Killian helped Emma get on the horse and he got on too. They were riding for hours when they saw the village of The Enchanted Forest, her home.

''You want to see the village first or later?'' Killian said

''Later'' Emma said '' As you wish'' He said and they continue riding until they arrived in a beautiful place filled with red flowers.

''It's beautiful'' Emma said and looked the field they got off the horse and Killian cut a flower with his hook and gave it to her. They sat at the field

''So, how was life before me?'' Emma said

''Miserable'' Killian said and Emma laughed

''Well, to be honest it was just like I said, an orphan without anyone or anything to live for but that was until I met someone but then she ran away and I never saw her again, she was a beautiful blonde lass with green eyes and a smile I could never forget'' Killian said and Emma wasn't sure if he was talking about her.

''Oh, she must have been very unique to you'' Emma said

''What about you?'' Killian said

''Me the same I was an orphan too'' Emma said and laughed

''What?'' Killian asked

''I remember when I was little at the orphanage the first book I had read , It was about a princess and a common man that fell in love but unfortunately an evil wizard cursed them and said to the man that he would kill his loved one , the man had to leave to save her but the night he was supposed to leave the princess went to see him on his ship , they gave true love's kiss and suddenly all the leafs of the trees and the flowers were upon them surrounding them, they broke the curse and the man stayed'' Emma said

''What a ridiculous tale, leafs upon them oh god '' Emma said and smiled

''You don't believe in true love?'' Killian said and looked at her

''Maybe I just learnt what it is'' Emma said and looked him in the eyes and so was he.

''Okay, let's go if we want to see the village before it gets dark'' Killian said and Emma took her mother's flower and left.

They arrived at the village , Emma was captivated by its beauty everyone was smiling , suddenly she took a woman's hand and they started dancing, later everyone was starting dancing with her, she took Killian's hand and they danced , later they read every book in the village's library and ate ice cream(Just like tangled). It was getting dark so they took the horse to get back to the Jolly Roger. Emma went to see her mother.

''So, how was it did you have fun?'' Snow said

''Yes very , he is so good and gentle and handsome'' Emma said as she was looking her flower

''First thank you for the flower and second how do you feel about him so I can tell you if you have the symptoms of the worst sickness of all'' Snow said

''Well, every time I see him my heart beats so fast that I can't stand still ,my whole body is shaking when he touches me and when I look into his eyes I can remember a familiar sense that I know him from somewhere'' Emma said and a tear fell off her face, Snow put her hand at her chick and said:

''You are in love, my girl so much in love'' Snow said and started crying from happiness.

''Yeah, I am in love with him I've never been so sure in my life'' Emma said and smiled

''So, why are you here you must be with him, with the one you love and loves you'' Snow said

''But I don't know If he feels the same way about me'' Emma said

''He certainly is, now go tell him how you feel'' Snow said and pushed her daughter at the door. Emma went to see him. He was alone. He was looking at the sea holding the bracelet.

''Killian'' Emma said

''Emma, you called me with my name finally'' Killian said and turned to see her.

''Yes, I... I wonder how you met that girl you described to me'' Emma said and turned to see the sea.

''Like I told you my life before was full of darkness until one day I left my ship to the coast of the Enchanted Forest and went to a tavern and there, there was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen'' Killian said

''What was in the tavern?'' Emma said

''You'' Killian said and Emma's face was filled with tears

''We went to my ship, we kissed and then I never saw you again...until now'' Killian said

''I knew that I know you from somewhere maybe these memories have disappeared but this hasn't'' Emma said and crushed her lips onto his, tears filled her face as she was kissing him they had found their true loves they had lost years ago. With background the sea they said what they feel about each other and it was true love. When they stopped Killian swept Emma's tears and gave her, her bracelet back.

''You found me'' Emma said

''Did you ever doubt I wouldn't?'' Killian said

''No of course not, wait what is that?'' Emma said and looked the horizon as she was looking at it she saw a huge tree that united the sky and the sea, it was the beanstalk.

''This is it, this is where the compass is we need to hurry, men quickly follow this tree!'' He said as Emma's hand was resting at his chest. Suddenly Snow appeared.

''What happened?'' Snow said

''We found the beanstalk it's where the compass is'' Emma said and the ship finally arrived at the coast of the beanstalk.

''The legend says that a giant is guarding the compass we need to defeat him, I have that cuffs they will keep us invisible through the giant's spell'' Killian said

''You two need to go'' Snow said

''What why?'' Emma said

''I know he will keep you safe'' Snow said to Emma. She and Killian climbed the beanstalk and the giant was sleeping, they could find the compass now without any interference.

''Killian look I found it'' Emma said and held the compass

''You did it, my love!'' Killian said and lifted her, but suddenly someone appeared, Killian was ready to fight with his sword

''Who are you?'' Emma said

''My name is Hades'' Hades said

''Really, the lord of the Underworld?'' Killian said

''Correct, but slow down with this sword besides my power in this world has its limits'' Hades said

''What do you want from us?'' Killian said

''Excellent question, you see, you two are a big trouble for me, you changed my plans it wasn't supposed to be like this you know'' Hades said

''I don't understand'' Emma said

''You weren't supposed to meet each other again but now it happened so I am here to fix things, I am here to make a deal'' Hades said

''What kind of deal?'' Killian said

''Not the simplest but my deal is: The girl will take the compass and go home and you will stay here and when you free yourself from this place you will take your ship and never see her again'' Hades said

''No, I won't do it '' Emma said

''Shame'' Hades said and held Killian's breath with his magic

''Stop, I will do whatever you want just leave him'' Emma said and Hades magic left Killian

''Excellent, I almost forgot to mention that YOU have to put him these chains and let him go forever and as for your memories they will be deleted by the sunset'' Hades said and disappeared.

''No, I won't'' Emma said crying

''Emma you have to do this, it's okay as it bloody hurts me to leave you , you can still get out of here'' Killian said

''No, I will never leave you'' Emma said

''You have to, take those chains'' Killian said and gave her the chains , Emma put the chains on Killian's hand

''I love you so much'' Emma said with tears and kissed him

''I love you too , my love since the first moment we met'' Killian said , they were holding hands

''Go, its okay, go'' Killian said and Emma left Killian's hand and left heartbroken she had lost her one true love.

* * *

When she left him chained in the beanstalk she had to explain everything to her mother.

''What happened where's Killian?'' Snow said and she hugged her daughter who was crying

''Someone appeared, Hades and said to me to leave Killian chained forever or he would kill him, it's all my fault my true love is chained up there because of me'' Emma said

''Honey, it's not your fault, you saved him from a murder now let's go you still have this'' Snow said and pointed the bracelet

''Hades can't take what you feel about him, we will find a way to get him back'' Snow said

''There's no way he will take my memories by the sunset'' Emma said crying

* * *

STORYBROOK-UNDERWORLD NOW...

Emma and Killian told everyone about Emma's dream and the page Killian had found at the Jolly Roger and together they went to Hades palace to take the lost pages from him and learn the truth while Hades was busy making chaos with Zelina.

''There they are!'' Emma said and took the pages but before she could see all of them...

''Emma do quickly I think we have company'' Killian said and some monsters appeared

''I thought Snow destroyed the guard of the Underworld'' David said

''Maybe he has more'' Regina said and without a fight they came out of the palace. Emma hugged Killian.

''Now let's go read those pages and find out the truth'' Emma said.

Later they went to her parent's home and Emma and Killian were reading the pages on the coach.

''All this time we didn't know that our time travel time had influenced the past'' Killian said and Emma suddenly noticed carefully the page where she hugs her mother.

''Wait, if I let you chained up there and Hades said to you that you will never see me again how we are together now?'' Emma said and Killian looked at her worried.

* * *

ENCHANTED FOREST A LONG TIME AGO...

Emma was still crying in her mother's arms when suddenly she saw the Jolly Roger , Killian had freed himself from the beanstalk and he was ready to go , it was almost sunset but she couldn't miss the chance of seeing him one more time. She left from her mother's hug and started to run.

''Emma where are you going?'' Snow said but Emma couldn't hear her she swept her tears and started running with all her strength, when she stopped she finally saw in front of her his ship and saw him , she smiled she had still the chance to see him the anchor was still in the sea, she ran toward the ship. She arrived. She saw him watching the sea until he turned around and saw her. Suddenly his sad face turned into a happy one. They smiled to each other and Emma put her hands around his neck and kissed him with all her love, as he was lifting her the flowers and the leafs of the trees were surrounding them , the sun had fallen but true love's kiss had broken Hades curse but not the memory spell, instead of the memories the kiss gave them the opportunity to meet again and be together forever in the future.

* * *

STORYBROOK- UNDERWORLD NOW...

Emma and Killian were still wondering how they are together now until Henry got inside.

''Guys, you have to see this, it appeared in the Storybook as always'' Henry was holding a page and gave it to them , Emma and Killian show the page and smiled it was their true love's kiss that gave them the opportunity to be together now the pages ended up with this phrase _"that was it , they had found each other and broke with the true love's kiss the curse of the bad sorcerer just like the tale she had read but this isn't the end of the story in the future they will meet again and together they will defeat the darkness because nothing could ever stop the saviors''_ , Emma started crying and Killian kissed her , they had remembered everything.

''That makes sense why Hades didn't want us to find the truth because we would become stronger'' Emma said

''But now we know that we can defeat Hades but we will do it together'' Killian said

''As saviors'' Emma said and kissed him.


End file.
